


Insatiable Interlude: Tongue

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Series: Insatiable [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, PWP, Prostitution, Rimming, Sentinel Senses, Sexual Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of town at a police conference, Jim gets a chance to try something he's been curious about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable Interlude: Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Written in June 2003. I'd like to thank ShayAlyce for the excellent beta and Royslady for the vocabulary list.

The place reeks and I've got my sense of smell dialed way down. Just what you'd expect in a cheap, rent-by-the-hour hotel. Management throws the dirt and germs in for free.

I put my tote bag on the rickety desk and pull out the satin top sheet. It's still in the wrapper and I rip that off. I shake the satin sheet out over the bed and pillow. The sheet's an odd burnt orange color, but it was on sale and I don't plan on keeping my eyes open anyway. At least the satin's clean and it'll feel wonderful against my skin.

Efficiently, I begin stripping and folding my clothes, putting them in the bag, where they'll stay clean. When I'm naked, I pull out Blair's freshly used T-shirt, that I took out of the laundry hamper this morning before I drove here to Seattle, to attend the two-day conference on 'Police Methods in the Nineties' that Simon thought would be helpful. Huh. Without Blair. If Simon really wants this stuff brought back for Major Crimes, he needs to send Blair along. Blair takes notes.

Climbing onto the bed, I lie face-down and spread my legs apart. Holding Blair's shirt to my nose, I raise the dial on smell and take a deep breath. Good. All I can smell is the good, strong scent of Blair's body instead of the disgusting odors of the hotel room.

"I'm ready," I tell the kid standing there patiently watching my preparations. There was nothing in particular to make this kid stand out from all the others, except he looked old enough to not be jailbait and he didn't flinch when I told him what I wanted. Just named a price and got in the car.

"Do you want me to take off my clothes?"

Impatiently, I snap, "Are you wearing anything on your tongue? Because if you are, you should take it off. Quit stalling, kid, and get over here."

The bed dips as he gets on and I hear the sound of slithering over satin as he arranges himself between my legs. Then he pulls apart my cheeks and I feel the first warm, moist touch of his tongue on my asshole.

 _Yes!_ I groan with excitement into Blair's shirt. For once, I can make all the noise I want. This place is nowhere I'll ever be again and the kid is nobody I'll ever see again. I moan repeatedly as the kid's tongue swipes all around my opening, waking up the nerves and making them sing.

My asshole spasms with the new sensations and my cock lengthens and hardens against the sheet. I reach down and rearrange myself more comfortably.

"Is that the way you want it?"

"Yeah. Yeah. You're doing fine, kid. Just keep doing it the way I told you. Okay?"

His tongue returns and continues lazy, sweeping circles around my asshole. I told him earlier that I wanted a full hour of rimming and he'd better pace himself. I'm planning on really indulging myself here.

"Run your tongue down to my balls and back up again. Keep doing that," I tell him.

The broad flat of his tongue moves down my perineum and I can feel the nubbly texture of the taste buds massage the tender skin. It feels so good and so dirty. Fuck. I groan again. My cock loves the stimulation on its root and twitches, already leaking just a little.

"Go back to my asshole."

Ever since I discovered that playing with my ass felt good, I've been curious about rimming. I didn't really feel comfortable asking any of my dates. But it was in the back of my mind and this conference without Blair seemed like too good an opportunity to miss.

 _Oh fuck!_ "Do that again!"

My hole is tingling so fine, the twitch of eager muscles sending a buzz all through me. He's flicking his tongue back and forth, faster and faster. I can't help pushing into the sheets, my excitement rising. I'm moaning continuously now.

He starts fucking me, thrusting in hard. _Oh god that's so good._ My hips are rocking, pushing back onto his tongue. My touch dial is high and all I can feel is how good, how damned good, my asshole feels, quivering under his tongue.

"Fuck me harder, kid!"

And the sweet, sweet kid does. No fuss, no complaints, just instant results. God, he's good at this. I'm convulsing on the bed, riding the waves higher, moaning, sparks exploding all over my ass and deep inside. Orgasm is just seconds away. I wrench the dials down, gasping. Not yet. Not yet.

"Slow down, just... slow down."

I lie there, bringing the dials up just enough to feel the slow, luxurious circles of his tongue. When I feel calm enough, I tell him to speed it up.

The hour passes like that-- bouts of furious activity where I moan and writhe, and times where I lie there, feeling the slow, delicious throbbing in my ass and gathering myself together. It all feels so good, so fucking, fucking good. I'm flying.

Finally, I realize the hour's almost up and it's time. I bite into Blair's T-shirt. I'm going to need taste as well as smell to ground myself for this one. Then I bring the dials up as high as I can stand it. The kid's tongue feels fucking huge as it slides into me, spearing me and retreating. My hips are shaking, following his tongue, eager for its return. My whole being is centered on the incredible feelings in my clenching asshole. Blair's shirt muffles the sound, but I'm shouting, I'm screaming with pleasure. It's coming... _oh god oh god oh god yes yes yes YES!_

I collapse, limp on the bed, gasping for breath, every nerve singing in my body. I lay there for a minute, just enjoying the buzz.

I become aware of the kid, shifting restlessly, and I roll over. He's not an especially good-looking kid, scruffy blonde hair and eyes a little too close together, but I'm feeling pretty charitable right now. He's also incredibly aroused.

He looks me over boldly. "You should do phone sex. You'd make good money moaning and screaming like that."

I smirk. "Thanks, kid. You want any help with that? I won't even charge you."

His eyes widen, but he shrugs. "Sure. Why not?"

I roll off the bed and go over to my bag and rummage through it. "Clothes. Off."

I find what I'm looking for-- the bottle of massage oil I was planning to use on myself tonight if I chickened out and spent the night alone.

I turn back. The kid's on the bed, naked, looking a little nervous. He's undernourished, ribs sticking out a little, but otherwise looks healthy enough. His cock's a little smaller than average, but hard and red. It's the first hard-on on another guy I've seen up close and personal, aside from my spying on Blair. I'm curious.

I sit down on the bed next to the kid and pour a little oil onto my palm. Then I start jerking the kid off. One thing I'm good at, as a Sentinel, is reading subtle body language. The little shivers and twitches that tell me that I'm hitting all the right spots. I'm grinning as I work the kid over good, bringing him to the brink and slowing down. I do that a couple of times, until he's gasping and flushed and calling me a sadist. Then I tighten my grip and speed him into a great orgasm. I watch the come squirt out of him and land on his chest as he shakes and moans. It's okay, but nowhere near as exciting as Blair.

I start getting dressed quickly and efficiently. I pay the kid extra for a good job, and send him off. If I hurry, there's a chance I can still call Blair before he's gone to bed. I'm feeling really, really good and I want the sound of his voice in my ear before I fall asleep.


End file.
